


Equals

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Brand new relationship, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Hair brushing leads to a brief discussion about servants.
Relationships: Becky/Sara Crew/Ermengarde St. John
Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'hair brushing/styling'.

"I thought that was _my_ job, Miss Ermengarde," Becky objected playfully when she entered Sara's room to find Ermengarde already taking down Sara's hair to brush it out.

Without pausing in her efforts, Ermengarde answered, "You can do _my_ hair, Becky. That's why we're sitting on the bed for it."

"I _told_ Ermengarde you'd object," Sara added as Ermengarde paused in her efforts to hand Becky her own brush.

Shrugging, Becky accepted the brush and began plucking pins out of Ermengarde's hair. "I don't _really_ mind, Miss Sara."

"We've told you before, Becky, you don't need to call either of us Miss when we're all alone together like this." Ermengarde paused again to catch Becky's hand and press a kiss to the palm.

Her breath hitched at the sensation and Becky resumed tending to Ermengarde's hair with a racing heartbeat. While she tried to find her voice, Sara added, "You're not a servant to us, Becky. You're our dearest friend."

"I know, Sara," she assured them in a quiet voice. "It's just difficult at times to believe that is real, that I'm not just dreaming everything."

To her surprise, Ermengarde laughed softly. "I know exactly what you mean, Becky. Sara changed both our lives for the better."

"You two are determined to make me blush, aren't you?" Sara asked, turning to look at them when Ermengarde finished braiding her hair and secured it with a ribbon.

Becky smiled at Sara over Ermengarde's hair, brushing out every tangle. "It's the truth, Sara, and you know it."

"It's part of being a princess, after all," Ermengarde added before Sara leaned forward and kissed her.

They whispered a moment, and then Sara stood up. Ermengarde scooted forward, out of Becky's reach. She looked between her two lovers in confusion. Sara gestured to the spot Ermengarde had just vacated. "Sit down, Becky."

"What's going on?" Becky slowly sat down, not sure what to make of this change.

Reaching back to squeeze Becky's knee as she resumed brushing Ermengarde's hair, Ermengarde explained, "Sara's going to take care of _your_ hair for you."

"We're all equals, remember?" Sara added when Becky would have protested.

Against the habits drummed into her as a servant, Becky reluctantly nodded. "All right."

"Just let us take care of you for once, Becky," Ermengarde requested as Becky began to weave her hair into two separate braids.

She smiled sadly as Sara began plucking pins from her hair. "No, I understand _why_ you two want to do it and I'm flattered, honest."

"But?" Sara asked leadingly when Becky fell silent.

When Becky finished securing her braids with ribbon, Ermengarde turned to look at her, too. "What is it, Becky?"

"Growing up as a servant, even in a kind household like Mr. Carrisford's, you're trained to think of the family you serve first and foremost, always," Becky explained, looking from one to the other. "You only take care of yourself when you're not needed and they _never_ do anything for you in return."

Sara sat down beside Becky, leaning forward to kiss her, fond and warm. "Right now, you're not our servant, Becky."

"Which means we get to do your hair for you just like girls at school would when they didn't have personal maids." Ermengarde glanced at Sara with a playful smile.

Becky nodded, taking Ermengarde's hand and kissing the palm. "I'll get used to it. Just give me time, please."

"Of course." Sara resumed undoing Becky's hair and began brushing it.

Ermengarde leaned forward to kiss Becky, teasing and playful. "All the time in the world."

"Thank you." The two quiet words were loaded with meaning that she trusted her lovers to understand without further explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad Becky gets away from Miss Minchin's. She deserved it for supporting Sara so much.


End file.
